In dual-cam compound archery bows, power cams are mounted on the ends of the bow limbs. A bowstring cable extends between the cams for engagement with an arrow. A power cable extends from each cam toward the opposing cam to control rotation of the cams as the bowstring cable is drawn. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a compound archery bow of this type that places reduced twist forces or torque on the bow limbs as the bowstring cable is drawn and/or that eliminates the need for a cable guard or other method to obtain clearance for the bowstring cable, arrow and fletching.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A compound archery bow in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a bow handle having projecting limbs, and first and second pulleys mounted on the respective limbs for rotation around respective axes. A bow cable system includes a bowstring cable extending between the pulleys, and first and second power cables extending from the respective first and second pulleys toward the opposing pulley. Third and fourth pulleys are mounted on the handle. The third and fourth pulleys are engaged by the power cables and are at least partially offset from the bowstring cable so that the third and fourth pulleys hold the first and second power cables away from the plane of the bowstring cable, and the bowstring cable and an arrow engaged by the bowstring cable are unobstructed by the first and second power cables.